


Detroit Become Human Short Oneshots

by highlandcoo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Multi, Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlandcoo/pseuds/highlandcoo
Summary: The title is explanatory. Please request in the comments, don't be shy! I'll take all ships, whether I agree with them or not. But no underage androids or children involved please. No rape either.Thank you for respecting this, enjoy!I don't own Detroit: Become Human, it belongs to Quantic Dream and Sony Interactive Entertainment.
Relationships: Connor/Daniel (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Echo | Blue-Haired Traci, Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Kara (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Echo | Blue-Haired Traci/Ripple | Blue-Haired Traci's Girlfriend, Hank Anderson/Connor, Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Original Chloe | RT600/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 44
Kudos: 33





	1. Hank and Connor

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Humour
> 
> Ship: Hank x Connor
> 
> I'm doing this ship first, because I'm comfortable with it. Please request away in the comments, so I know who to write about next. Feel free to request a scenario and rating!

Hank collapsed back onto his couch, sighing deeply as his muscles relaxed. Today had been a really long day at work; with murder cases left and right, more deviant cases, and more annoying questions from Connor. That kid is unbearable sometimes, especially when Hank's already having a pretty shit day. Just questions about Sumo, their work, deviant cases, Hank's own personal life (!), and more questions about Sumo. Half of what the android says is to do with their missions and cases. The other, is all about Hank and his private life. There's no boundaries at all, and Hank felt the need to set some, tomorrow at work.

But right now, he was focusing on relaxing over some American Football. His team were winning, and by a lot of points. What a satisfying win to come home to. He grunted, as he got off the couch to get himself some whisky. Might as well have a reason to drink, right? Surely this counted as a good enough celebration. Whatever, he didn't have to obey to drinking rules in his own house. After filling a tumbler with a random bottle of whiskey, he sat back down on the couch. Taking a small swig or sip, as the final minutes of the game came to a close. As the timer stopped, and the team and fans started celebrating; Hank already felt himself get tired. And after placing his glass down, he leaned back and let himself doze off. 

Until the door knocked. It was a firm and loud knock, and Hank groaned, knowing exactly who it was. His assumption was correct, when he watched Connor let himself in. "Lieutenant, I was hoping you would be home." The calm voice started up, and the android strode over to the couch, sitting down besides Hank. "I have been told by Cyberlife, to improve my relationship with you. They worry that you are becoming hostile towards me. So I have researched some methods, for us to get closer." Hank just shrugged, as brown eyes waited for his response and permission. What did he have to lose, at this point? "Great. This will definitely increase our relationship, Lieutenant." Hank cringed slightly at the proper title.  
"Connor, ya don't have to call me that in my own house. Hank is more than fine." He commented, watching the detective nod quickly.  
"Of course. Whatever you'd like me to call you, Hank." Connor said eagerly, then started accessing his short term memory, to remember the steps he had found, to getting along better with a partner. "Step one: We must always be honest with each other." Connor told Hank, watching his expressions stay the same. Lazy and laid back, not angry, which was a good change. 

Hank just sighed, looking at Connor with half lidded eyes. "Why would I need to be honest, when you're stalking and studying every single aspect of life?" He asked with a bitter undertone. Watching Connor raise his brows at the question, and deciding to take a different approach. Looking at the instructions to the article one more time.  
"Well, if you were having family troubles. You would tell me, wouldn't you?" Connor asked, using the same example. As it would probably get a good reaction out of Hank.

"No, I wouldn't tell you, Connor!" Hank exclaimed, a bit annoyed. "We're partners at work, not at home-" He stopped himself, just realizing where Connor was getting these 'ideas' from. Hank tried to calm himself down, so he could talk quieter to him. "Connor. Where did you get these ideas to improve our relationship?" 

Connor's LED whirred yellow, as he thought back to the tabloid he had looked at. Once he finally got the answer, he looked back at Hank's stern looking face. "I acquired them from an article called: 'How to Improve your Relationship with your Partner.'. " Connor replied, thinking nothing more than the title. Hank could've face palmed, but he was keeping his dignity. 

"Connor. Who wrote that article?" He continued with the questions, using a sing song voice, now. Getting really pissed off with the fucking dumb android. For a smart computer, he really wasn't that bright. 

After a bit of a pause, Connor nodded slowly. Seeming to now understand why Hank was speaking like this. And shy he looked so outraged, and almost red in the face. How had he been so careless, to think this was the right article? He straightened his tie, looking at Hank's furious eyes and answering slowly. Knowing that the lieutenant would explode with rage, when he answered his question. But Connor managed to prepare himself.

"Married Advice 101."


	2. Gavin x RK900 (Nines)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin takes Nines out on a date on the icerink, things are going swell. Until they bump into Gavin's ex. Will Nines let his jealous feelings take over?
> 
> Requested by Midnight_180_Wolf

Today was a special day; the first day Nines had been partnered up with Gavin Reed. He was hostile during the first few months, being violent and aggressive towards the android. They had had so much trouble having any form of a relationship, at all.   
But now look at them: Three years later, and out on a date to celebrate the anniversary. They had become romantic partners for at least two years, now. And they got along like two peas in a pod, always making the other happy. Which both needed: Nines with his seriousness, and monotone attitude. And Gavin with his anger issues and ego problem. 

Nines felt a gloved hand squeeze his own, and smiled as he skated effortlessly across the ice, with Gavin right beside him. It had taken the human a little while to get used to again; since he apparently was a 'champion' ice hockey player, when he was a kid. Nines didn't believe that to any extent, considering that the first thing Gavin did on the ice, was fall on his ass. Nines had never laughed so hard in public, before.

"Hey, you aren't thinkin' about back then?" Gavin asked him quickly, almost insecurely. But relaxed a little, when Nines shook his head with a small chuckle. "You better not be." The detective shot back quickly, squeezing his hand tighter. Gavin felt happy right now, he felt like everything was good tonight. He had managed to convince Nines to take off that stupid jacket, and threw a shirt, jumper and coat on him. Gavin isn't stupid, he knows androids don't feel the cold. But there's no way that they're getting stared at, for Nines wearing thin clothes in November. But there had been no stares at all, not even for being an android and human couple. Usually they get some looks, but not tonight. It just shows, that everything's going to be perfect.

But then Gavin saw Lucia, at the other side of the rink. Nine's hand was suddenly squeezed a lot tighter, if possible. And was feeling like he was being dragged backwards.   
"Nines, I've had enough. Cmon, let's get some food or somethin'..." Gavin told him quietly, heading back to the exit, as quickly as he could with skates on. With Nines just towing behind, looking like a confused puppy.   
But they hadn't been fast enough, as a blond woman quickly skated over to the two males.   
"Gavin? Its been too long, sweetie." Lucia said sweetly, putting her hand on her ex's shoulder. Despite Gavin looking so uncomfortable about it. Nines felt like he had to do something about this clingy woman, that Gavin had previous relationships with. Because his boyfriend look extremely uncomfortable around her, and Gavin was never this way around women he'd never met.

"Excuse me, but how do you know each other?" Nines asked the woman quickly. and firmly. Sounding harsh, as he cut off her rambling about old times. His eyes narrowed, and waiting for her reply of a good reason. He had never felt this way before, never felt such a raging pang in his thirium pump before. It felt like anger, but it wasn't quite the same. Because he still felt the same as he did when him and Gavin would kiss, or hug. Thinking more about the emotion was just confusing him. So he tried to take his thoughts elsewhere.

But she just laughed at him, rolling her eyes. "I think your android is jealous of our previous affairs, Gav." She joked, patting Nines back harshly. She was smiling, but Nines had a feeling that she didn't mean it in a nice manner. He again, tried to ignore it. But the new emotion; 'jealously' feel worse, when Gavin laughed along with her. Seeming to loosen up around her. Nines didn't like that. He wanted his boyfriend to be a guard, in case she tried anything. But Nines wasn't going to come off guard for a second, not going to let his partner get hurt by her.   
"How about we catch up for a while?" Gavin offered her, managing to get out of the rink in one piece. Shuffling over to change his shoes, sitting down on the provided benches. Lucia sat beside him, whilst Nines sat himself in between the two. Wanting them as far away as possible.   
Lucia just laughed at that, returning the skates for the two men. 

Gavin turned to his boyfriend with raised eyebrows. "I can't believe you, of all people, are jealous of my ex." Those words clicked in Nine's head, and he couldn't feel less intelligent. Of course she was Gavin's ex partner. Why else would she be so dwelling on the past, with him. Nines felt ashamed with himself, staring down at his smart shoes with a frown. Feeling like he had let down Gavin, on their date. By letting a stupid emotion, get in their way of a perfect night. 

"I'm sorry for ruining our perfect date." Nines responding quickly, sounding reluctant to admit that he had been so jealous. Especially over Gavin's ex, of all people! He felt like going home, and getting away from this night, right now. But Gavin wouldn't let him quit like that.   
"You didn't ruin it. I would've got jealous if you were capable of having an ex." Gavin threw in a depreciating joke. at Nine's expense. Yep, he clearly wasn't upset about this. "I get that you don't know who she is... but we broke up years ago. She isn't a threat. To you, or me. Alright?" Gavin explained to the androids, trying not to be too slow in explaining.   
He smiled slightly, when Nines nodded at his words. "I'll try not to let jealously get the better of me." He replied, just wanting the rest of he night to go to planned. 

"Good." Gavin chuckled, smirking as he pulled Nines in for a kiss. Holding his chin and defined cheeks. Enjoying this tender moment with his boyfriend. And for once, not caring what people thought of them.   
It was just Gavin and Nines, right now. No one else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this one's pretty long! Wow!  
> I got this one out quickly, hopefully I can keep up with a one request a day schedule.


	3. Connor x Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Shadow+Warrior

Kara was sat alone, in the abandoned church. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks, as she thought back to the events of Jericho. She would give anything, to go back and save Alice. It was all her fault; if she hadn't let Alice leave with Luther, they'd both be alive. And sheltering with her now. How could she have been so careless? And why did she have to survive?

But she was woken from her self depreciating thoughts, when she felt the church bench she was sitting on, creak with weight. She looked up, and her eyes widened when she was that detective that had chased her. But he looked different. He was wearing clothes like theirs, not his android uniform. Had he converted? Was he on her side? All the questions were running through her head, until he spoke.

"Kara, I want to apologize for what I did back then. I never wanted to hurt you, or your child. But I was simply a machine following a program." Connor told her gently, looking at her with a hint of caution. In case she wouldn't accept his apology. "I am longer that machine." He assured, sounding more firm. With her or himself, she wasn't quite sure. But Kara couldn't turn down his apology, and just nodded slowly.   
"I understand. Everyone in this church was like that, and everyone has also changed. I'm glad you managed to wake up." Kara told him, still sounding heartbroken. Which made Connor feel concerned for her, gently placing his hand on top of hers.

"I'm sorry for what happened to Alice." Connor told her sincerely, knowing the little girl's name, from hearing Kara shout it on their road chase.   
"Don't be... This war will take everything from us. I lost her..." Kara replied meekly, feeling the tears coming on again. Her emotions coming out in sobs, and she threw herself on Connor's chest. Hugging him close on impulse. It was Alice who taught her hugging, and she couldn't be more grateful. Everything was making her relive her and Alice's times together. How she had been so protective over her, and just let all that go tonight. It wasn't fair and it didn't make sense. So she just sobbed, until she had no tears left to cry.

Connor was taken aback at first, limbs unsure what to do in this situation. But he slowly brought himself to pat her back, not wanting her to lose comfort. He wanted her to think better of him, and wanted to do things for her to accomplish that. And if she wanted a hug, he'd hug her back twice as hard. His free arm wrapped around her side, holding her close to him. Letting her sob into his jacket, no caring as she clung onto him for dear life. All he wanted, was to make her happy. An overwhelming urge. More than the urge he had had to apologize. Something much bigger, lifelong. Was he... in love..? Like those traci's at the Eden Club? Like North wanted to protect Markus? Surely not, especially since he had just properly met her. But he felt so urged to protect and console her. What else could these feelings be, except love? He felt the overwhelming need to tell someone. But he couldn't tell Kara, not while she was so distraught about losing her people. So he just held her against him, hoping to keep her safe and warm. That's all he wanted in this life, now that he had no missions to accomplish. His new mission was to protect Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this being so sad..! And it being so short, but I am a but tired. Hopefully I can be better with chapters.


	4. Connor, Nines and Sixty Scenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a ship work!  
> Its a remake of the Cyberlife Tower conflict scene, but using Nines and Connor against Sixty. instead of using Hank.
> 
> Requested by the very friendly: dqviant  
> I hope you enjoy this, I did enjoy writing it.

"How did I get wound up into this?" Nines questioned, as he slammed an agent's head against the wall of the elevator. Groaning coming from inside the helmet, as his stomach was kicked. Being shot immediately, as he was let go.

"Because I'm your brother?" Connor chuckled, shooting the other soldier as Nines changed the floor destination. Putting on his killed agent's voice, and watching as the elevator immediately started heading down.  
The two had already taken precautions, and had hacked the security cameras. Not wanting any unexpected company, downstairs in the warehouse. They did have to convert a lot of androids, in a short period of times. They could afford no obstacles, if they were to help the revolution. 

"I sometimes question, why I play along with your family games." Nines blankly commented, fixing his collar, as Connor straightened his own tie. The older of he two smiling, as he saw a sea of blank androids below them. Even after being awoken, his brother stayed a hard, boiled egg. Still having the personality of a machine, but Connor knew that was only his appearance. He would find what made him smile, and feel emotions. As his brother, he felt that duty. To fully awaken Nines to the world around him. Let him experience joy, through watching their planet's beautiful seasons. But right now, they needed to bring an end to this war, for those things to be possible for them. And Markus needed reinforcements to do that, and he was going to double the humans' army in minutes from now.

"Because you love me." Connor replied, with a knowing smirk. That would get Nines annoyed for sure, and Connor enjoyed their little quarrels. They were all for fun, obviously. But he enjoyed their banter, having the ability to banter to with him. Feeling the satisfaction of seeing Nines get irritated. It only made him feel more alive.

The elevator doors opened, and Nines kept his gun out, being on guard and covering for his brother. As Connor headed over to the nearest male android, peeling back the skin on his hand, and grabbing the other's arm. Before he could fully convert him, he heard gunshots. Turning around and seeing one of his own models, shooting at Nines. Connor knew that he had been sent by Amanda, to stop the two of them. He couldn't let that happen. He had to let go of the android, when he saw Nines and his twin both shoot each other. 

RK800 watched Connor slowly step away from the android, narrowing his eyes at Nines. He clearly didn't like that he was here, since Nines was a superior and faster model than both of them. But Nines was now injured, and the yellow on his LED, was indicating that something vital had been hit. Connor knew that they needed to swap positions. He send a mental message to Nines. "Nines, you need to convert the andoird. Your processors have been damaged, he'll kill you if you fight him." Connor thought that he'd listen, but of course not. "I'm not backing down, we're doing this together." He responded, forcing Connor to take out his gun. Knowing his brother was extremely stubborn, and wouldn't back down to let someone else take the shots. Connor furrowed his brows, and shot at his twin once again. Of course, getting shot himself. Since they both had the same aim. 

Connor ran forward, and tackled him into a chokehold, kicking the back of his knees. And then getting kicked in return. Both of them grounded. Connor felt the will to succeed taking over, as he pulled at his ankles. Since they were both trying to get up at the same time, they were constantly grabbing at each others limbs, to pull or thrown the other down. It was harder than Connor anticipated, to fight yourself. Nines was a lot faster than him, so he expected that. But Connor was currently fighting against himself, and was trying to block and attack in the exact way his opponent was. One uncalculated move, meant that Connor would be grounded. And killed.

Nines was attempting to aim, and shoot one of he Connors. But was struggling, since his vision was blurry, due to one of his components being damaged. Making it impossible to even attempt to see which RK800 was his companion. Nines tried scanning, but just got a malfunction notification. He couldn't even read their serial numbers. So he had one way to stop the fight. 

"Stop this nonsense, now!" He bellowed at the two, which made them freeze and both rise up. At the same time, looking at him with the same basic expressions. Nines thought he'd be able to tell them apart from the bullet wound, he'd caused to the obstacle. But Connor had acquired the exact same in his chest. This was really bad. Nines looked between the two, desperately looking for a clue as to who was his real brother. "Shit..." He muttered, as he realized that he couldn't find any, with his impaired vision. 

Connor knew that his brother couldn't tell them apart, and knew that he had to do something to rpive he was the real Connor. Not the machine twin beside him. "Nines. Ask us something only the real Connor would know." Nines quirked his eyebrow at the suggestion, but kept his gun on Connor all the same.  
"Who awoke me?" He asked blankly, waiting for the reply. Which came from the fake. "Markus. You were with me, at the time." Connor glanced at his lookalike, as he cursed under his breath. Of course his memory had been uploaded. He needed to think fast, something that wasn't directly saved in his memory. Connor knew what he needed to say. 

"What's my goal, now that I'm deviant?" Nines questioned, narrowing his eyes at both the Connor's. His gun still being aimed at his real brother. This was Connor's do or die moment, if he didn't answer this question fast enough, he'd be shot in a matter of seconds. He needed to beat his model to it. "Awake the androids in this-" But Connor managed to cut him off quick enough, mentally taking a sigh of relief.

"You wish for a family, Nines." Connor told his brother, his eyes fixated on his icy blues. Knowing that this was his only goal. "You want to have had a life like the kids you see on streets. You wanted Amanda to care for you more. You wanted to have more guidance, when you were awoken. You wanted a parent. And you want a big brother. You'll never admit to that, but you know that you are dependant on people, who are close to you. You strive for their approval, because you never got that from Amanda or Cyberlife." Connor saw Nines slight lower the gun, his eyes wide as he felt those words hit him. His raw emotions taken over his judgment. Connor continued, in order to soothe him. "But you have that approval now, and I'll always be here for you. And I'll always encourage, and love you." 

A single gunshot echoed through the storage room, followed by a light thump, and footsteps. The imposter was dead, with a bullet hole in the forehead. Whilst the two brothers were hugging each other, tightly. Trying to get over that they could've lost each other.  
Nines squeezed him, taking a deep breath as his brother did the same. Knowing that he was right about him, and had every right to say those things to him. But he felt so much relief, that he wasn't going to leave him. Those words comforted him, made him feel whole and... alive...

"I love you."

"I love you too, little brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently I'm going through personal issues, and am going away for several days. I won't be posting as much. But I will try to take your requests as quick as I can. The more I can get done, the more breaks I can have.
> 
> Chapters will be shorter, so please try not to expect anything long at the moment.


	5. Daniel x Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor awakens Daniel, and needs him to trust him. After connecting, Connor is hoping Daniel will see his feelings for him.
> 
> Requested by: SilverAce

Daniel gasped, as he was awoken. He had been shutdown, he had been sniper shot multiple times. How was he alive now? Had rA9 awoken him?  
But then his eyes settled upon his waker. It was no deviant; it was Connor. The android that had gotten him killed. What right to he have, to bring him back into this world..?!

"Daniel, I need your help. I've awoken you, so that I find Jericho." Connor spoke calmly, looking into Simon's eyes with a sense of some form of safety. But that didn't change anything. He had lied to Daniel, so he wasn't going to help him at all.

"You lied to me, Connor." Daniel spat at the android, sounding angry and almost disgusted. Disgusted that he had even bothered, with waking him up. It made Daniel feel uneasy. He had really felt like Connor was trying to help him, save him even. He thought that Connor would come with him. In the rush of the moment, he even thought they could run away together. As a couple. Together. But Connor couldn't make that happen. He had crushed Daniel's dream; so he was telling him nothing.   
"Besides, you're wasting your time. I don't even know where Jericho is." He added bitterly, which made Connor furrow his brows. Not in anger or frustration, more in confusion. Like he hadn't expected Daniel to know nothing.

"What? Upset that your mission didn't go to plan?" Daniel remarked, with a tone of snark. And that changed Connor's expression immediately. He even let out a sigh.   
"What am I even doing, Daniel?" He huffed, almost like he had cut the cords on his program. "If you don't know where it is. What am I even doing here..?!" Connor yelled out, sounding really emotionally upset. Had Daniel turned him? Had he actually turned his love deviant? There's no way. Its all a trick, so that he'll tell him something.

"No, I'm not telling you anything. Drop the act, Connor. I know you'd never act like this." Daniel narrowed his eyes at the man opposite him.  
But Connor just shook his head, looking like height have a mental breakdown, at any minute. 

"I can't even get you to trust me!" He cried, punching the wall beside Simon's torso. "Daniel... I need you. Not for Jericho, not for the mission. For you. I need your guidance, I need to know what these feelings are. I can't become a deviant... I just can't..!"   
Simon's eyes widened a little, and he let his expressions soften. Connor was showing emotions, and was confused. Just like he was. Simon could help him. His fantasies weren't lost..! He could still save Connor, from the clutches of Cyberlife. But he still had a nagging doubt in the back of his mind, just having a feeling that it might last for long.   
But Connor looked at him, lightly grabbing onto Simon's bloodied hand. Peeling back his own skin slowly. "Please... Let me at least show you..." Connor begged..? 

Simon nodded immediately, knowing that the old Connor, would've never begged. Even if he was trying to trick him. Simon pulled his own skin back, and let themselves connect. He felt like he was being thrown into Connor's memory system. He was seeing and hearing glimpses of Connor talking about him, to a bearded man. The resentment he had in his voice. It wasn't fake, it was all so real.   
The two men fell back from each other in shock, locking eyes immediately. 

"You love me." They both said at the same time. Their bodies synchronized. Connected for their entire lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of this. Sorry for being slow, or not doing your request yet. But at the moment, I really need scenarios to work with. The more detailed you, the faster your request will come out!


	6. Reversed! Gavin x Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware for smut! It will only get as far as jerking off.
> 
> Gavin will not stop asking questions, while Nines is trying to have special alone time in his room. But Nines thinks of an idea to get his android to shut up.
> 
> Requested by: MoonlightIcarus

"Detective, why have you shut yourself in your room?" A familiar, annoying voice called from the other side of Nines' locked door. It was locked for a reason, since he was pumping himself as fast as he could. Trying to keep his moans down. Occasionally letting small gasps out. But his android's constant questions, were driving him up the wall. Just wanting some peace and quiet, while he got himself off. Was that such a hard thing for a man to have? Apparently not, when you own an annoying as hell android. 

"I'm worried for your health, Nines. Are you okay?" 

"What are you doing in there?"

"What sort of task would take you such a long time?"

"Nines, I'm asking you politely to let me in." 

Gavin felt angry and frustrated, with the questions that were coming every second. He ground his teeth, as he released onto his own hand. When the bugging continued from Gavin, he smirked. Thinking of a way to shut him up, quickly. Make him start begging, instead of asking.  
He got up from the bed, unlocking and opening the door quickly. As soon as he saw Gavin, he pinned him against the wall. Growling as Gavin looked at his human, with a bit of surprise. Not gasping like he wanted him to, but that will definitely come later. 

"Detective, is this really necessary?" Gavin told him, boring his stare right back, into Nines' cold blue eyes. But Nines growled, at the question.  
"Shut the fuck, up." He said through his his teeth, shoving his cum coated fingers, right into Gavin's mouth. The android's eyes widened, but he didn't gag pathetically, like a human would. Nines smirked, as he realized that wasn't such a bad thing. But a downside, was that Nines looked like was trying to analyze what was in his mouth.

"You're such a fucking bitch. Not smart enough to figure out, its cum?" Nines could feel a smartass remark from him, and shoved his fingers down Gavin's throat. Whether the look of bliss was for show, or if he was actually enjoying it; Nines wasn't sure. But he didn't care, because fuck, this was really hot. He could already feel himself getting hard again. Especially when he felt Gavin suckle and lick at his fingers. The cum being replaced by prosthetic saliva. It much thicker than any he'd felt before. It was pretty good. He'd always refused the thought of android sex, but he can do so much more with Gavin, without him bitching every few minutes.  
As his horny android was currently proving. 

But it wasn't enough, even when Gavin moaned lowly around his fingers. His LED flashing red, as the fingers were curled slightly. Forcing Gavin to actually suck on him. Then Gavin got really surprised, as Nines hurriedly undid, and shoved down his trousers. Testingly palming him, almost checking if he could get hard. And Nines was happy to find, that Gavin was nearly at full chub. He didn't even want to know who at Cyberlife, had this job. But he didn't care, because it meant he could really dominate Gavin. Shoving his hand in his briefs, and stroking up and down his synthetic length. Smirking, as he heard Gavin let out a small whimper. 

"You like that?" Nines asked, as he began to pump with one hand. The other holding Gavin against the wall. Quickly picking up the pace, which would usually be too much for humans, but that was the best thing about Gavin, in this situation.  
Gavin didn't say anything, still baffled about what was on Nines' fingers. But he was still groaning and moaning all the same, they were heavily muffled from Nines' fingers. Gavin was beginning to get notifications, about being close. But he didn't want to cum, he didn't want to make a mess of himself. Whilst Nines wasn't holding off in the slightest. Pumping as fast as he could. Possibly just as fast as he did to himself, and Gavin couldn't lie to himself. It felt amazing. He couldn't even think about why he was programmed to feel this.

Nines could feel Gavin getting close, as the moans around his fingers, got more close and bunched together. Him letting out a really loud one, as he released. But Nines smirked, tilting his member up, so that Gavin came all over himself. He pulled his fingers out of his mouth, and shoved his now dirty ones in, instead. Not taking a no for an answer, knowing that Gavin couldn't get tired or out of breath. So shoved them down for a good few, before retreating them. Grabbing Gavin by his soiled uniform, and pulling him up close, to his tall height. Lips distance from each other, as Nines stared into his embarrassed eyes, with not a hint of empathy. 

"Don't bother me again." He growled at him, letting go of him harshly. Allowing him to drop to the ground, and leaving him with a door slam to listen to. Gavin just felt humiliated, sitting on the floor, with his trousers down, and covered in his own cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing smut on AO3, so sorry if its a little undescribed.  
> Don't be afraid to request smut, though.


End file.
